


full of grace

by dinEli



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alterntive Universe - Reality Show, Coach!Isaac, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Participant!Scott, Random & Short, The Voice AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinEli/pseuds/dinEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all comes back to the timbre, to how it leaves the singer's mouth and reaches the others' ears. To how it feels.</p><p>This time it is delicate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	full of grace

**Author's Note:**

> The song Scott sings (although it is only mentioned) is "full of grace", by Sarah McLachlan; and, as you may have noticed, so is this thing's title [winks]
> 
> Enjoy your reading!

There's the usual silence when the audience holds its breath before the unknown artist walks onto the stage. Isaac shares a smirk with Erica, less anxious than excited, and then the lights are on and the crowd cheers, their eyes alight.

It's his third time as a coach on this show and it still shocks him how badly he enjoys it. How much it thrills him to the bone; being here, on this red chair, owning it.

The power to press the button, to change someone's life.

It was exhilarating.

Empowering.

Isaac hears the intake of breath coming from the stage microphone and closes his eyes, prepares his ears, focuses his mind solemnly on the voice he's about to hear. The voice meant everything, they said. For it can carry the air on its edges, move inside people's core, ache and heal simultaneously.

It all comes back to the timbre, to how it leaves the singer's mouth and reaches the others' ears. To how it  _feels_.

This time it is delicate.

This time, it is a very soft, nearly whisper-like tone. Low, like of a male’s, and slightly hoarse on moments, but insistent,  _clear_. He notice s a few trembles and digressions on the first few notes, but gets himself caught up on its threads nonetheless.

The song is one he’s only heard once or twice, but it speaks  of new chances and it fits perfectly to the artist’s warm voice. So calm, so gentle, like a lullaby sang by the most loving parent. And Isaac can see the effect it's having on the crowd; they are hypnotized, their emotions on their eyes.

Then the chorus comes and Isaac is so enchanted by the tenderness and the harmony and the waves of peace and safety that voice brings he just- he presses the button. Honestly, there was nothing else to be done. He's already too enamored by it.

And wow-

Sit on his red chair, on this position that puts the power of making some stranger’s eyes light up and someone’s dreams come true literally on the palm of his hand, Isaac feels very small.

The boy on the stage’s eyes did shine brighter and he even gave Isaac a tiny nod as if acknowledging and being thankful at the same time. His irises  deep and beautiful \- his lips  _dance   _(how else can he describe it?) upwards and he grips the microphone harder, wrinkles appearing at the edge of his eyes as he grins  mid-song and god that was-

_Wow_.

His voice remains on the same raw, sweet, and soft tone as before, his short body moving across the space, his hands unstoppable, and the crowd enchanted. But he would look at Isaac now, too. He’d move in his direction, his soulful eyes deep in emotion, the lyrics thrumming under his skin. And Isaac feels like\- a drop of water in the ocean. Like the smallest cell of a body. Like a tiny and wanderer  satellite orbiting around the Earth or the Sun.

And he realizes his mouth is dry with the thought of talking to and being around this boy; not only of his talent and his charisma, but around him, his entire presence.  _Him_.  And he doesn't even notice Derek has also turned his chair\- but. Well.

The “I want you” below his chair has never made more sense.

And sitting up straighter and clapping alongside the others, admiring the boy’s bashful yet pleased smile, Isaac licks his lips and prepares himself.  _Oh, the things he wanted to do with that boy. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Isabela for the idea!! I just needed to write a sappy-happy thing. The other thing I'm writing has been kinda killing me ):  
> Btw, totally unbeta-ed so I'm really sorry in advance.
> 
> Take care,
> 
> And if you want, I'm on [tumblr](https://a-good-finder.tumblr.com), and it'd be nice to talk about whatever :)


End file.
